


Idealny

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [81]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou i Liam są parą mieszkają razem w akademiku, no i Lou ma jedną małą tajemnicę przed Liamem: blizny. Za wszelką cenę stara się aby jego chłopak ich nie spostrzegł, nie rozbiera się przy nim i tak dalej. I pewnego razu gdy Lou zostaje sam rozbiera się do samych bokserek i przygląda sobie w lustrze. Zaczyna szlochać bo naprawdę nie lubi tego tego widoku. I wtedy pojawia się Payne. Wcześniej domyślał się że coś jest nie tak, więc podchodzi do swojego chłopaka przytula go i mówi że jest idealny. Stoją przed tym lustrem a on mu mówi co w nim kocha tak dalej i na końcu całuje blizny, mówiąc że dla niego jest cały idealny i o poproszę happy end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idealny

  - Powinniśmy szykować się na zajęcia – mruknął Liam, ale jeszcze mocniej przyciągnął Louisa do swojego boku, na co ten zachichotał.  
 - Masz absolutną rację – zgodził się i wyciągnął szyję, by złożyć czuły pocałunek na ustach swojego chłopaka.  
               Leżeli tak jeszcze przez kilka minut, wymieniając się pocałunkami lub po prostu patrząc na siebie, dopóki Liam w końcu nie westchnął, przesuwając dłonią po swoich krótkich włosach.  
 - Naprawdę powinniśmy wstać.  
 - Wiem. – Louis ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Co nie znaczy, że mam na to ochotę.  
               Przymknął na chwilę oczy i poklepał Liama po brzuchu, a potem niechętnie odrzucił kołdrę i usiadł na łóżku, przeciągając się. Liam przez chwilę go obserwował; jego dresowe spodnie i koszulkę, na długi rękaw, w której zawsze sypiał.  
 - Idę się przebrać – poinformował Louis, podchodząc do szafy i wyjmując czyste ubrania.  
               Liam nie odpowiedział. Po prostu patrzył, jak Louis znika za drzwiami łazienki, jak robił to codziennie od prawie roku, od kiedy zostali parą, czego Liam wciąż nie rozumiał. To było dziwne, bardzo dziwne. Właściwie, kiedy o tym pomyślał, nigdy nie widział nagiego Louisa: Louis nigdy nie przebierał się przy nim, w czasie niewinnych pieszczot nie pozwalał na zdjęcie koszulki czy spodni, i, no cóż, jeszcze nigdy się nie kochali. Nie, żeby Liam tego oczekiwał. Po prostu… Louis przed nim uciekał, ukrywał coś i to sprawiało, że Liam bardzo się o niego bał.

-x-  
  
               Kiedy Louis wrócił do ich pokoju w akademiku, było jeszcze wcześnie. Rzucił torbę na podłogę i rozpiął guziki koszulki, planując wziąć długi i gorący prysznic, chcąc zapomnieć o tym nieszczęsnym dniu, w którym wszystko było nie tak, jak powinno. Naprawdę żałował, że tego ranka jednak zwlókł się z łóżka; powinien zostać i poprzytulać się z Liamem. To był po prostu ciężki dzień. Długie ćwiczenia z dykcji i emisji głosu, a potem godzinna katorga zwana także podstawami tańca. W dodatku przez cały ten czas nie widział się z Liamem, co oznaczało, że zobaczą się dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy Liam wróci ze swoich wykładów pielęgniarstwa i będzie zbyt zmęczony, by porozmawiać.  
               Louis westchnął i rzucił koszulę na łóżko, a potem zzuł buty i zdjął spodnie, niemal natychmiast chwytając granatowy szlafrok Liama i opatulając się nim, wdychając znajomy zapach wody kolońskiej.  
               Przeszedł do łazienki, zapalając światło i przez chwilę stał tak na środku, niepewnie, a potem, w przypływie chwili zrzucił z nagich ramion porannik, zostając jedynie w bieliźnie. Przez kilka minut stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w swoje bose stopy, drżąc na całym ciele; zacisnął dłonie w pięści i nieśmiało podniósł wzrok na lustro uwieszone na ścianie. Jego niebieskie tęczówki uważnie śledziły szczupłe, umięśnione łydki, kolana i zatrzymały się dłużej na udach, które nosiły na sobie ślady cięć. Długie szramy zdobiły gładką skórę; zabliźnione, poszarpane,  _wstrętne_. W jego oczach stanęły łzy, a paznokcie mocniej wbiły się w skórę jego dłoni, choć nie był tego do końca świadomy. Przeniósł wzrok nieco wyżej, na nieco widoczny brzuszek i na biodra, które także zostały zaznaczone srebrnym ostrzem w kilku miejscach.  
               Jego nieporadne, chłodne palce dotknęły starych blizn, a jemu zrobiło się niedobrze. Tak bardzo tego nienawidził. Tak bardzo nienawidził  _siebie_. Po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy, a z gardła wydobył się zduszony szloch, gdy uniósł ręce, a jego wzrok spoczął na pociętych nadgarstkach, które wyglądały tak bardzo  _obrzydliwie.  
_                Zacisnął dłonie na porcelanowej umywalce, pozwalając, by jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Marzył o tym, by to wszystko zniknęło. Marzył, by te blizny wyparowały, stały się złym wspomnieniem. Marzył, by nigdy nie powstały.  
               Jego policzki były mokre od łez, a gardło boleśnie ścisnięte. Nie potrafił złapać oddechu, gdy zanosił się płaczem, a jego głowieszumiało tak bardzo, że nawet nie usłyszał odgłosu otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi.  
               Liam od razu zauważył rozrzucone rzeczy Louisa i zapalone światło w łazience, i usłyszał ten cichy, rozdzierający jego serce szloch. A kiedy stanął w drzwiach łazienki i zobaczył go, tak bardzo zniszczonego, sam chciał się rozpłakać.  
               Louis zadrżał, gdy poczuł, jak obejmują go silne ramiona i mimowolnie wtulił się w klatkę piersiową Liama, pozwalając, by ten pocałował go w głowę.  
 - Ci… Już dobrze, Lou… Wszystko jest dobrze.  
               Głos Liama był cichy i spokojny, i pełen czułości, przez co Louisowi chce płakać się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ na to nie zasłużył. Nie zasłużył na tą miłość i nie zasłużył na Liama.  
 - Wszystko jest dobrze, kochanie…  
               Louis kreci głową i pociąga nosem, ponieważ nie, nie jest dobrze. Nie chciał, by Liam zobaczył go takiego. Nie chciał, by zobaczył te wszystkie blizny, szramy, te wszystkie cięcia; by zobaczył, jak bardzo słaby i bezwartościowy w rzeczywistości jest. Ale Liam nie przejął się tym, tylko złożyłl kolejny pocałunek na głowie Louisa i zaczął powoli nim kołysać, czekając, aż się uspokoi.  
 - Proszę… – Głos Louisa był nieco zniekształcony od płaczu, gdy się odezwał. – Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie teraz… Nie odrzucaj mnie.  
               Był przestraszony, przerażony, a jego oczy patrzyły błagalnie na Liama, który chwycił jego twarz w swoje dłonie, pochylając się, by wycisnąć długi, czuły pocałunek na jego drżących, opuchniętych ustach.  
 -  _Nigdy_  cię nie zostawię, rozumiesz?  
               Louis oblizał wargi i wpatrywał się przez chwilę w chłopaka, jakby doszukując się w jego oczach kłamstwa, ale nie znalazł tam nic, prócz czystej miłości.  
 - Przepraszam… – szepnął, spuszczając wzrok.  
 - Nie przepraszaj mnie, kochanie. Nigdy nie przepraszaj – mruknął Liam, obracając go twarzą do lustra, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. – Proszę, otwórz oczy, skarbie.  
               Louis pokręcił głową, zaciskając mocniej powieki, a jego oddech przyspieszył niekontrolowanie.  
 -  _Proszę, Lou.  
_                Louis tego nie chce, ale nie może mu odmówić. Nieśmiało otwiera oczy, skupiając wzrok na twarzy Liama odbijającej się w tafli lustra, starając się zignorować swoje niemalże nagie, szpetne ciało, będące oznaką jego słabości.  
 - Kocham cię, wiesz o tym. Boże, Louis, kocham cię całego – szepnął Liam, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie, tylko po to, by po chwili odsunąć się i uklęknąć przed nim, wciąż trzymając dłonie na jego biodrach. – Kocham twoje palce u stóp. Kocham to, że zawsze chodzisz boso – dodał, śmiejąc się cicho. – Kocham twoje cudowne łydki… I kocham twoje uda.  
               Jego dłonie zjechały nieco niżej, a Louis zamarł, czując, jak palce Liama odbywają powolną wędrówkę po bliznach, jakby starał się je zapamiętać i poznać jak najlepiej. Potem dłonie przesunęły się w góre, badając zabliźnione rany na biodrach i pieszcząc skórę jego brzucha.  
 - Kocham twoje biodra, twój pępek, twój brzuch – powiedział Liam, wstając powoli z klęczek; w oczach Louisa zalśniły łzy. – Kocham twoje silne ramiona, twoją szyję, szczękę. Kocham twoje usta. – Liam uśmiechnął się, opuszkami palców przebiegając po wargach Louisa. – I twój nos, i kości policzkowe, i powieki, i czoło.  
               Louis westchnął cicho, przymykając powieki.  
 - Kocham twoje palce, twoje dłonie… kocham twoje nadgarstki. – Głos Liama stał się nieco mocniejszy, gdy schwycił ręce Louisa i uniósł je, patrząc na nie z czułością. – Kocham wszystkie twoje blizny.  
               Louis zadrżał i rozpłakał się, widząc, jak usta Liama całują każdą pojedynczą szramę na jego prawym nadgarstku, a potem na lewym. Jego wargi przesuwały się po każdej zabliźnionej ranie na rękach, biodrach i udach, a po każdym pocałunku Liam szeptał cicho „ _idealny”_  lub  _„kocham cię”_ , a Louis stał tam i płakał, drżąc na całym ciele.  
               I kiedy już nie było żadnych ran, których usta Liama by nie pocałowały, chłopak wyprostował się i splótł ich dłonie, patrząc w załzawione oczy swojego chłopaka, uśmiechając się czule.  
 - Nie ważne co się stanie… Nie ważne jak źle będzie… Ja  _zawsze_  będę cię kochał, Louis. Jesteś idealny, rozumiesz? Jesteś perfekcyjny i doskonały, razem ze wszystkimi swoimi bliznami. Kocham je, Louis, bo są częścią ciebie.  _Kocham cię_. I to się nigdy nie zmieni.  
               I, być może, Louis nie czuł się już tak okropnie. Być może, a właściwie na pewno, Louis poczuł się prawdziwie kochany.


End file.
